virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
John 15 and Ahmad Smith 10
Part 1 We open up on Kinet. The ground is repeatedly shaking, as the ground is moving fast. Between two electrical pillars, Spidermonkey, Stone Oussama and Aerophibian Zein are fighting Eon. Spidermonkey: Seriously? E-yawn? Eon: Don't call me that! Eon fires a time ray at Spidermonkey who dodges and webs Eon to an electric pillar, causing him to be electrocuted and destroying the webs. Eon fires his time rays again at Spideronkey, who blasts a web to counter, but the web is aged to dust and Spidermonkey swings away from the blast, as Zein counters with Neuroshock. the rays deadlock, throwing both Zein and Eon flying back. Spidermonkey: Oussama! Be helpful for once! Stone Oussama is barely holding on the ground, as he pukes. Stone Oussama: The pressure and acceleration of this planet makes me sick! Spidermonkey: Forget it! Spidermonkey smacks his Ultimatrix Symbol, transforming into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey: ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY!! Ultimate Spidermonkey webs Eon to the ground and showers him with punches. Suddenly, Eon teleports out of his clutches and teleports in front of Oussama. He lifts Oussama and throws him at Ultimate Spidermonkey, who catches him and barely holds on to the ground. Zein comes forward, firing Neuroshock at Eon, sending him flying a little. Ultimate Spidermonkey races forward again and blasts multiple webs at Eon, trapping him at an Electric Pillar. Eon, being continuously electrocuted screams, and fires a sonic time ray scream at Ultimate Spidermonkey and Zein. When the smoke fades, Eon is gone. End Scene Meanwhile somewhere else in an Alternate Timeline, Eon is teleported on Planet Methanos. Eon: Errgh. Finally I got rid of that kid! Voice: But you're not getting away with whatever you did this time, Eon. We pan to a tree, where a blue figure similar to Sonic the Hedgehog is standing. Eon: Who are you? Figure: Don't you remember me? Eon: What? Oh. Eon frowns. Eon: John Smith 10. Commercial Break The figure comes to the light, revealing himself to be Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom: Glad you remembered on who's hands are you ending! Sonic Boom curls up into a ball and rams into Eon, who dodges and fires time rays at Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom dodges with ease and leaps up landing on a tree. Then, from the tree, he leaps, kicking Eon mid-air. Eon is sent flying at a tree. Eon gets up. Eon: Oh, I am tired of this! Eon sonic time screams, creating a purple explosion similar to the one that he used to teleport away from Ahmad's Team's fight. Zein gets up, but is different. Oussama gets up and finds Zein. Oussama: Zein, you're- Zein gets up, revealing himself to be so short compared to his previous state, and his clothes are now bigger than him. Zein: What? Oussama takes out a small mirror. Zein takes the mirror and looks at himself. Zein: Oh no! I'm 7 years old again! Human Ahmad gets up. Oussama: Ahmad! At least you're alright! Ahmad: Why am I wearing like this? Oussama: Ahmad, that's what you usually wear. A red shirt with blue jeans. You got tons of them in your closet. Ahmad: Stop calling me Ahmad, man! Ahmad reaches to his right arm. Ahmad: The Ultimatrix? What's it doing here? Oussama opens his mouth to answer but Ahmad transforms into Diamondhead and pins him down with diamonds. Oussama gulps. Oussama: What's wrong with you, Ahmad? Diamondhead: For the last time! Don't call me Ahmad. I'm John Smith. End Scene. John opens his eyes and jumps up. John: Alright! Where are you, Eon?! John looks around and finds Eon's servants charging at him. John: Yeah, right. Leave me here and let me fight your lackeys! John looks at his Omnitrix, surprised. John: What? John finds all the servants charging. John: Nevermind. I need Echo Echo! John smacks down his Omnitrix transforming into Royal NiGHTS. Royal NiGHTS: What? A nightmarren? I got one unlocked? Royal NiGHTS creates a dream barrier around him and the servants. He levitates them all around into a ball. He then fires Ice Flames, freezing them. He throws the ball away. He jumps in the air and flies away in his dream barrier. End Scene Oussama: John Smith? Ahmad, did you get Amnesia or something? Ahmad: Who the heck is- Wait, hand me that mirror. Oussama gives him the mirror Zein used earlier. Ahmad looks at his reflection and gasps. Ahmad: I must've swapped bodies with someone. Oussama: Ahmad, are you trying to freak me out? Ahmad: I swear my name is John Smith! Suddenly, several Kincelerans come runing at them. Zein: They must've thought we're Intruders! Oussama: We better stay and fight! Oussama aborbs the ground. Unnamed Material Oussama shifts his hands into maces. Ahmad: Right. We better fight for our lives! Come on Shadow Lance! Ahmad transforms into Slapstrike. Slapstrike: Slapstrike? Oh yeah, right, I'm in a different body. I don't have my new aliens. At least I know how to control this guy! Meanwhile, Zein rams into a Kinceleran, sending him flying at an electric pillar, getting electrocuted and falling. Oussama runs forward hitting the kincelerans with maces. But 5 Kincelerans surround him and start circling. Several Kinclerans run towards Slapstrike. Slapstrike raises his flippers and slaps the ground, creating a shockwave, sending them flying. One is thrown towards the Kinceleran Tornado of Oussama, deadlocking and sending them both flying into the tornado again. They are both sent flying out again, towards Zein, who dodges, causing Stone Oussama and the Kinceleran to hit several Kincelerans knocking them out. Lots of more Kincelerans race towards Oussama, Zein and Slapstrike. Slapstrike jumps in the air. spins then falls over some, slapping them and knocking them out. Slapstrike slaps Kincelerans back and forth. Zein runs away from the Kincelerans, but several Kincelerans follow him. Zein: Oh man! An Aerophibian tail grows on him and he fires Neuroshock knocking some over. He stops and circles around the Kincelerans in a tornado, sending them flying out of it and slamming some others. Stone Oussama morphes his feet into wheels and his hands into giant fists. He runs forward and rams into a Kinceleran, punching him in the face. Meanwhile, Slapstrike is being dogpiled by Kincelerans. Slapstrike: This is bad. Slapstrike slaps some Kincelerans off him and hits Omnitrix symbol. He is transformed into Lodestar. Lodestar: Lodestar! Lodestar magnetizes all of the Kincelerans in the air and slams them together. He then reverts. Zein walks over to him, while Oussama runs in. Ahmad: We work great as a team. My name is John. John Smith. Oussama: Ahmad, خلص بقى تمثيل. (Pronounciation: Khalass Backa Timtheel. Translation: Enough Acting Already.) Ahmad: What? Oussama: What? Wait, I got an idea. This is something that Ahmad will never say. Ahmad: Which is? Oussama: Repeat after me. Hello. Ahmad: Hello. Oussama: My name is Ahmad Saati and I am a badash. Ahmad: My name is Ahmad Saati and I am a badash. Oussama: Ok. I believe you. End Scene John is walking on Methanos, observing his current playlist. He then finds the hologram of Diamondhead. John: Finally! One of my Aliens! John turns the dial, scrolling through the aliens, Wildvine, Wolf Bane, Grey Matter, Four Arms, Cannonbolt, Buzzshock, and Fasttrack. John: These are also all mine! Alright, now I need to find out why do I wear like this and have the Omnitrix. Suddenly, a Methanosian's Predator charges at him and pins him down. John: A Methanosian's Predator? Man, I gotta work this out! John smacks his Omnitrix, transforming into Ditto. Ditto: Oh no! I wanted Buzzshock! Ditto multiplies into four. The other three attempt to lift the Methanosian's Predator who proves to be heavy. Ditto #2: Errgh. IT's heavy! Ditto #3: Let's make more clones! Ditto #4: No, I got a better idea. Ditto #1: Save me already. Ditto #4: Let's go Ultimate! All the clones smack their symbols. Their head horns grow as their black cloth change into those of their Ultimate Forms Ditto #2, 3, 4: Ultimate Ditto! Ultimate Ditto #1: Come on, guys, let's cascade this thing with quills! the Ultimate Dittoes multiply into a total of 16 clones and all crouch surrounding the Methanosian Predator. Ultimate Dittoes: Quilscade! They all fire quills at the Methanosian Predators, the quills bouncing off the stone skin. Ultimate Ditto #7: Oh Uh! The Methanosian Predator pounces at an Ultimate Ditto, swallowing him. Ultimate Ditto #6: Guys! Do you have a plan? Ultimate Ditto #4: I think. Ultimate Dittoes 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, come with me! Ultimate Dittoes 2, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14 hold this thing back! The tasked Ultimate Dittoes run forward towards a lake, while the others dogpile the Methanosian Predator. The tasked Dittoes climb into a pyramid with Ultimate Ditto #4 on the top. Ultimate Ditto #4: Hold still guys. Ultimate Ditto #4 aims and fires a single quil which hits the eyes of the Predator, paralyzing it. The Ultimate Dittoes remerge and revert to Ditto, then to John. John: I gotta get moving before the paralysis ends. John runs forward. He finds in front of him the Rust Bucket III. Kevin and Gwen see him. Kevin: John! There you are! John: Kevin! How'd you revert to your human form? And why are you calling me John? End Scene Ahmad: I suggest we go back to Ahmad. There must be a way to swap our bodies back. Oussama: I agree. But wherever IS Ahmad? Ahmad: Well, when I fought Eon, we were on Methanos. Zein: John, can you errgh, revert me to my old age? Ahmad: I'll give it a shot. Come on, Clockwork. Ahmad slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Brainstorm?! That doesn't help you. But it may lead to a way to access the location of Ahmad. Brainstorm creates an electro-magnetic dome around Oussama. Brainstorm: Zein, isn't it? I need you to carry me and go into hyperspace. Zein: What about Oussama? Brainstorm: Just do this. Zein lifts him and flies upwards, the electro-magnetic dome following. Oussama: YAY! You guys helped me survive in space, transport and breath. Zein goes into hyperspace with the others. End Scene Kevin: I don't believe him. Gwen: Kevin, wait, give me a chance. Gwen's eyes glow with mana then revert. Gwen: He's telling the truth. It's not John's mind in there. John: Great! But that still doesn't help. I need to get back to my body, or else, I don't know what Eon might do to John. Gwen: Alright, Ahmad. Do you know where he is? John: Sure. He's on- Eon: His way to perish by my hands. Kevin: Eon! Eon: I don't really intend in fighting at the moment. I know you two are capable of reaching him, so I'll stop you in your tracks. Eon opens two portals and two black Vulpimancer-like aliens jump out. They have glowing purple eyes and purple aura, along with a pointed tail. Eon: Meet the Time Beasts, my pets, your current opponents, cuz you are just puny doggy business. John growls. Eon teleports away and the time beasts charge. John smacks down his Omnitrix, transforming. EPIC transformation sequence: Metal grows up on his mouth, granting him a large jaw. Robot Arms attach Eatle Body Parts on him in a car factory building manor. John: Eeeeeeeaaaatle! Eatle: Feels good to use this guy. Kevin absorbs paint off his car and shifts his hands into mallets. Gwen throws Mana Discs at one, with the attacks bouncing off the skin. Eatle: Alright. I'll handle one, you handle the other. Kevin: Hey, who died and made you leader? Gwen: Kevin! He's trying to help. Eatle runs forward and swallows a boulder from the ground. A Time Beast fires time rays at Eatle, who counters with a laser. Kevin swings his arms at the other Time Beast, only for it to ram into him and send him flying. It fires a time ray at Kevin, but Gwen counters with a mana blast, the attacks immediately deadlocking into an explosion. The Time Creature is sent flying back towards the Rust Bucket, denting it. Kevin: My ride! Gwen: Sorry! Eatle fires his laser at his opponent beast, tearing through it. Eatle: YES! The Time Beast then regenerates and fires several time rays at Eatle, who eats them. Eatle: This seems to not take me anywhere. The Time Beast rams into Eatle, sending him flying towards a tree, breaking it down. Meanwhile, Kevin jumps up and lands on his time beast oponent, hitting it hard. The Time Beast then shoves Kevin off and fires a time ray at him. This ages Kevin's armor to dust. Kevin: Man. That was close. Kevin absorbs the ground. Gwen fires Mana discs at the Time Beast, of which bounce off. Gwen: This ain't working. I need a spell. Interdamoto Ilaborator! Gwen fires a fire stream, the attacks doing little to no harm. Kevin: Gwen, (dodges time balls) I think this thing feeds off heat. Gwen: Then, I've got the best spell! Tempestus! Gwen fires a water blast at The Time Beast, dealing no damage. Kevin: Fire and Water immunity? What kind of Beast is this? Meanwhile, Zein lands, and Brainstorm reverts. Oussama falls to the ground after the diappearance of his dome. Oussama: Finally! We're there! Zein: Going into Hyperspace makes me tired. Ahmad smacks down his Omnitrix symbol, transforming. Ahmad: Goat Foo! Yes! He has this one! Goat Foo's eyes glow with mana, then revert. Goat Foo: Great! There he is! Goat Foo runs forward, and Oussama drags Zein, following him. Meanwhile, Eatle wrestles with his Oponent, while Gwen recites a spell. Gwen: Tempestus Impaetus! Lightning strikes from above at her oponent, shattering it. Gwen and Kevin high-five. Suddenly, the remains regenerate. Kevin: Not good. Eatle swallows a piece of the ground and fires his laser at his Oponent, who begins to disappear then appear rapidly. Meanwhile, Goat Foo runs to a place similar to the one where Eatle, Gwen and Kevin are. Goat Foo: He's supposed to be- Goat Foo finds a Time Beast disappear and and appearing rapidly. Goat Foo: Here. Another Time Beast begins to appear and disappear rapidly. Goat Foo: Something's fishy. Astendo Specialis! A mana portal appears, showing the very same area, with the very same time beasts Goat Foo saw a moment before, only with Eatle, Gwen and Kevin fighting them. Oussama and Zein run in. Goat Foo: Ahmad IS here, but just in another dimension. Oussama: Eatle is Ahmad, right? Goat Foo: Yeah. Oussama: Yo, Eatle! Goat Foo: He can't hear you. We are just viewing what is happening. (Sees the rapidly disappearing and appearing time beasts) Though we can help out. Suddenly, a piece of paper appears strapped to the Time Beast fighting Eatle. Eatle grabs it and reads. The Time Beast then fires a time ray, and Eatle fires a laser to counter while still reading. The Paper says: "I am John. I am here, but just in a different dimension at the very same spot. By the way, Time Beasts are edible". Eatle looks into the Time Creature's eyes, seeing the reflection of Goat Foo, Oussama and Zein. Eatle: Thanks for the tip. Eatle charges at the Time Beast and swallows it. He then runs towards the one fighting Gwen and Kevin. He grabs it and swallows it. Kevin: Hey! We were fighting that one. Eatle: No time for that. Gwen, can you use your magic to use the spell Astendo Specialis? Gwen: Sure. But you can use magic. Astendo Specialis! A mana portal appears, showing Goat Foo, Oussama and Zein. Eatle reverts. John: Ahmad, Oussama, Zein! Zein, what happened to you? Zein: Eon shrunk me. Goat Foo: And he might do worse if we don't stop him. Oussama: Wait, you said this spell doesn't allow them to hear us. John: True, but we used one as well, creating a connection, allowing us to see and hear you, Ahmad: Now Ahmad, how do we swap us back? John: I don't know, John. There must be a- Suddenly, Eon appears on John, Gwen and Kevin's side. Kevin: Whoa. Eon: Seems like you're about to break my grip, huh? Better stay and fight. Eon fires a time ray at Gwen, sending her flying. This also breaks the connection, making only Goat Foo, Oussama and Zein able to see Gwen, Kevin and John. Kevin: Gwen! Eon then appears on Goat Foo, Oussama and Zein's side, firing a time ball at Goat Foo, who jumps up to dodge. Suddenly, a green flash appears on the portal thingy and Ultimate Clockwork moves out of it. Ultimate Clockwork: Ultimate Clockwork! Goat Foo: Right! Ultimate Clockwork can move through time and space! Kevin runs out with Gwen in hand, the portal thingy closing afterwards. Goat Foo reverts. Suddenly, a tear through the air appears, creating a wormhole. Kevin: What? Eon: Yes! My plan succeeded! The appearance of three non-native creatures into another dimension, along with the body switching of John and Ahmad is resulting in the destruction of this dimension! Once this plan is complete, I'll move on and destroy your dimension, John Smith! Our Camera pans to show the shocked faces of Ultimate Clockwork, Kevin, Zein, Oussama and Ahmad. To Be Continued in Part Two... Part 2 The wormhole extends and starts to suck things into it. Gwen holds on a tree with a mana lasso, with Kevin holding on her hand. Zein dashes forward in a high speed, avoiding the pressure. Oussama has held onto a tree and starts to slip. Ultimate Clockwork creates a green shield to block the wormhole. The Wormhole eats the shield and extends, dissolving everything in sight. Ahmad: Ultimate Clockwork! Cover the damage as good as possible! Ahmad lets go the branch he is holding on, transforming into Alien X mid-air. Alien X gets sucked into the wormhole. Everybody gasps at the sight, when a bright green flash occurs. End Scene In a Universe similar to Alien X's, we open up. Bellicus, Serena and five other personalities appear. However, instead of John in Ahmad's body, just John. John: Hello, fellows! Bellicus: John Smith? You aren't supposed to appear here. Ultimate Alien X was supposed to be used by Ahmad, not you. John: But I did. I say we close the wormhole. All in favor raise their hands. Several personailities raise their hands. John counts them. John: 1... 2... 3... and 4! Great! Maluik: Great! Then, your debate is done. Outside, Oussama unintentionally lets go and falls into the wormhole. Ultimate Alien X comes out of the wormhole and it throws everything it ate before out, then closes. Oussama falls on Gwen and Kevin, who are unconscious. Ultimate Alien X reverts. Ultimate Clockwork: John! You did it! Ahmad: Yeah, but don't count on that. I just closed it, we still have to destroy Eon and unswap our bodies. Eon: Those two goals will be impossible for you to obtain. Ahmad: Would you stop being a coward for once?! Eon fires a time ray at Ahmad. But, Zein gets in the way, taking the attack. Eon stops immediately and Zein is restored to his original age. Zein: YES! It worked! Eon is enraged and fires a time ray at Ultimate Clockwork, who counters with his own time ray. Eon's blast breaks through, sending Ultimate Clockwork flying and reverting him. Eon: You were quite resourceful to reverse some of my effects, but that gave me just enough time to unleash my trump card. John: Trump Card? Eon: Yes! An Omnitrix appears on Eon's wrist. His eyes glow purple and so do each of the Omnitrixes. Ahmad: What's happening? John: No time to think. John dials in Chromastone, and he slaps it down. A Purple Flash fills the screen and Chromastone appears in front of John, who remains in human form. Ahmad: What? Eon: This is an Omnitrix hacker. With it, I can control any Omnitrix I want. Eon pops up the dial of his Omnitrix and slaps it down, transforming Ahmad into The Worst. The Worst: Who is this guy? John: Sorry, John, I tried to lock that form. The Worst: Oh, it's nothing. It's not like Eon is on the loose with a new Omnitrix and the ability to control our omnitrixes. Eon laughs maniacally. He then brings up the dial again and John is transformed into Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust: Pesky Dust? Come on! The Worst: I didn't have that form before. Eon brings up the dial and smacks it down, with Upgrade appearing in front of him. A throne appears behind Eon and sits on it. Time Cages like the ones Paradox was captured in in Ben Again, appear capturing Gwen, Kevin, Zein and Oussama. Chromastone charges forward at The Worst and fires an ultraviolet ray at him. The Worst takes the attack without harm. The Worst: Not bad. Hey, John! I got an idea! Pesk Dust dodges a laser from Upgrade, who morphes its hand into a cannon and fires. Pesky Dust: About time! The Worst: Pesky Dust can fly, right? Pesky Dust dodges a laser from Upgrade, who then morphes into a Motorcycle and drives forward going to ram into Pesky Dust, who flies up in the air. Pesky Dust: Right! The Worst: The Worst is durable to withstand all of theirs attacks. Pick me up and throw me at them! The Worst runs forward and stops in between Upgrade and Chromastone, who open fire at him. Pesky Dust flies forward and grabs The Worst, causing an ultraviolet ray to hit Upgrade and sends him flying towards a lake, then causing him to turn into purple light and disappear. Chromastone spots The Worst and Pesky Dust and opens fire. The Worst: Drop me! Pesky Dust throws The Worst to the ground. Chromastone opens fire at The Worst, who takes the attacks. Then, Chromastone runs out of ultraviolet rays. Pesky Dust: Hu! Out of power aren't ya? Pesky Dust grabs The Worst and throws him at Chromastone, shattering him from The Worst's weight. Eon: Impossible! You can't win with those forms so easy! The Worst: What can we say? Team Work makes stuff easy. Eon: No matter. You still can't beat these ones. Eon brings up the dial and smacks it down, with Swampfire appearing in front of them. He brings it up and smacks it down, several times, with Diamondhead, Wildmutt and Terraspin appearing. The Worst: Uh, it's no biggy. We can destroy these ones. Eon: Are you sure? Eon brings up the dial and smacks it down, transforming The Worst and Pesky Dust to Grey Matter and Molestache. He then rotates the dial and smacks it down, causing Swampfire, Diamondhead, Wildmutt and Terraspin to evolve. Molestache: Ultimate Swampfire? Ultimate Diamondhead? Ultimate Wildmutt? Grey Matter: And Ultimate Terraspin. I've never tried Ultimate Diamondhead before, though. Ultimate Wildmutt charges and grabs Grey Matter, who slips and runs forward, only to be sent backward with a gust of wind by Ultimate Terraspin. Meanwhile, Ultimate Diamondhead fires diamond shards at Molestache, who dodges and digs underground. Ultimate Diamondhead lays his palms on the ground and a giant diamond platform emerges from the ground with Molestache on it. Grey Matter runs forward and jumps over Ultimate Wildmutt, then pinches him, controlling him. Grey Matter: Hah! Nerve control! Time to take the advantage. Grey Matter rides him forward and pounces at Ultimate Terraspin, flipping him over and claws him in the head, then makes Ultimate Wildmutt bite into Ultimate Terraspin's neck, as the body turns to purple light. Molestache jumps forward and digs through Ultimate Diamondhead, shattering him. He then jumps up and digs through Ultimate Diamondhead's head, causing the rest of him to turn into purple light. Ultimate Swampfire throws Napalm Bombs at Molestache, who moves underground to dodge. Ultimate Wildmutt runs forward and pounces at Ultimate Swampfire, tearing him apart, and causing the remains to turn into Purple Light. Eon: Impossible! Eon then brings up the dial and smacks it down repeatedly, bringing Humungousaur, Pacifista and Slapstrike to the battle. Grey Matter: Oh, man! I am sick of your battles, Eon! Molestache moves underground, dodging a laser from Pacifista. Grey Matter runs forward and pounces Ultimatte Wildmutt into Slapstrike, who slaps Ultimate Wildmutt, turning him to purple light. Grey Matter leaps in the air and lands on Pacifista, making it to his neck, attempting to deactivate him. Pacifista detects Grey Matter, grabs and throws him. Grey Matter falls to the ground and Molestache is grabbed by Humungousaur and thrown at Grey Matter. Molestache: Oh no! Eon is controlling our every transformation, any ideas? Grey Matter: Hm. Chances of victory like this are slim. Wait! There is a form that isn't a transformation we can use. Molestache: Which is? Grey Matter reverts. John: Our human forms. Molestache reverts. Ahmad: Good idea. Ahmad and John hold hands up, and their Omnitrixes glow yellow. Ahmad/John (unison): Omnitrix Reset Code 10 All the aliens disappear from the battle and Eon's Omnitrix glows Blue. Eon: What have you done? John: We reset the Safeguards, preventing you from continuing your hack. Ahmad: Oh, and by the way, what is the name of your Omnitrix? Eon: Errgh, the Neontrix! John: Neontrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode. Eon: That won't help you in any good! It just adapted to my DNA! John: Did you forget that you are actually John's DNA? Ahmad: Neontrix, Self Destruct in 10 seconds: Command code: 000 - Destruct 0. Neontrix: Self Destruct sequence activated. In 10.... Eon: NO! If you're going to use my trump card against me, then I will use it against you as well! Eon jumps over and grabs Ahmad, while John dodges. Neontrix: 7... Ahmad attempts to let go him, and John returns to help. John fires a mana blast at Eon, sending him flying towards several trees. John: You can fire mana, cool. Ahmad: I know, right? Eon gets up and charges at them. Neontrix: 4... Ahmad: RUN! Ahmad and John run forward, and Eon fires a time ray at them. John is hit and he is sent flying to fall into a lake. Ahmad: AHMAD! Neontrix: 1... The Neontrix explodes, causing a small explosion, sending Ahmad flying over John. Humungousaur, Pacifista and Slapstrike disappear. Ahmad: Ahmad, are you, Ok? John: Uh... Ahmad looks at John, who was fine, finding only his pants aged to dust. John: I feel embarrassed. But thank God your pants are thick. Ahmad: You talk like it is YOUR pants that is aged to dust right now. Ahmad helps John up. John: Wait, I don't want to be like this. John slaps down his Omnitrix dial, transforming into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Better. The two run forward and find Eon's robe and cloth on the ground. Ahmad: At least Eon didn't make it. They turn to find their friends freed from Eon's jail. Oussama: Finally! Thank you guys. That jail started to make me itch. Kevin: Good Job, John. Ahmad: Oh, it wouldn't have worked without Ahmad. Echo Echo: Thanks. Gwen: And besides, why are you Echo Echo? Echo Echo: Uh, I don't wanna talk about it. Later, John with new pants and Ahmad are standing next to Gwen, Kevin, Oussama and Zein. They are now on Earth, still in the Ahmad 15 Dimension. In front of them is a pot with ingredients. John: Alright. I think we can do this. Gwen: Alright. Hang on. Transferra Identica! Transferra Identica! Transferra Identica! Two Mana bubbles appear around John and Ahmad and they are pulled together, to merge. When smoke clears, Ahmad and John are back in their respective bodies. John: Awesome! Ahmad: Finally! I missed my body! Oussama: Nice to have you back in the right piece, Ahmad. Zein, Ahmad, Kevin, Gwen Oussama and John start laughing. Kevin: Wait, John, Gwen, how are we going back to our dimension? John: Easy, I've got a spell for that. Ahmad: Alright then, John Smith, until our next meeting, I want to tell you something. Ahmad whispers into John's ear something. John: Eww! Ahmad: Handle that when you get back. John: See ya, and I really don't wanna be ya again!! Abeo Exorior Alternis Regnum! John releases a mana wave, sucking himself, Gwen and Kevin in. Oussama: So. What do we do now? Zein's Plumber badge beeps. Plumber's Badge: A giant Slamworm is attacking the city of Baghdad on Planet Earth! To all currently available Plumbers in this sector, engage! Zein: That. End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin arrive back in their dimension. Kevin: That was interesting. Gwen: Do all your dimension travels go like that? John: Pretty much. Which reminds me. I've decided to take on a new title. Kevin: What, you are done being a hero? John: No. But I remember someone referring to me as "spacewalker." And with all this dimension travel, I've decided to go by "John Spacewalker." What do you think? Kevin: You're ripping off Paradox. John: He'll live with it. Something tells me he had that planned. The End!